Voy Hacer Tarea!
by aniyasha
Summary: con el pretexto mas usado por el mundo estudiantil, hinata salio de su casa diciendo ¡voy hacer tarea!, claro que su intension no era esa. sino una completamente distinta, visitar a su novio. la situacion se salio de control y termino haciendo otro tipo de actividad.


**NI HAO.- AQUÍ YO reportándome con una historia rara ¬¬, salida de mi mente perversa.**

**Un regalo para mi querida hermana Jess**

**Del CLUB HERMANITAS NARANJA**

**DEL FORUM IRRESISTIBLE NARANJA.**

**.**

**.**

**Advertencia.- Lemon, mundo alternativo, pareja Hinata y Naruto. No trato de pervertir a nadie, ni aconsejarlos mal. Esta historia es producto de una imaginación rara como ustedes lo saben.**

**.**

**.**

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, yo simplemente sueño con ellos.**

**.**

**.**

**¡Voy hacer tarea!**

**.**

**By**

**Aniyasha**

**.**

**.**

-¿A dónde vas Hinata?.- pregunto suavemente su mama.

Con la mano en la puerta y el corazón latiendo descontroladamente, volteo a ver a su madre. La respuesta que su cerebro le dio, broto tan fácilmente, sorprendiéndola a ella misma.

-Voy hacer tarea.- fue la mentira que contesto, apretando los labios y mirando nerviosamente.

-Que te vaya bien, no regreses tarde.- Hana se dio la vuelta y regreso a la cocina a preparar la cena.

Hinata no perdió tiempo, asintió y salió apresuradamente de su casa. La conciencia le recriminaba la mentira, pero el corazón brincaba de emociones encontradas, porque hoy dejaría de ser la tímida chica, la inteligente, la bien educada, la disciplinada…

_Hoy arriesgaría todo por amor._

Sus pasos se apresuraron por las calles, sus manos sudaban y no quería pensar en lo que estaba asiendo.

Llego a la casa de su amiga Sakura y toco el timbre. La puerta se abrió y la madre de su amiga le sonrió cálidamente.

-Hola Hinata.

-Buenas tardes señora Haruno.- hizo a reverencia correspondiente y con su voz calmada siguió hablando.- vengo por Sakura, aremos una tarea my importante para la materia de contabilidad.

La mirada café se centro en la aperlada. La dulzura y carisma de Hinata les agradaba a los adultos. Aun siendo una persona tímida, sabían que ella era una buena influencia para su hija. Una amiga inteligente que nunca metería en problema alguno a su capullito rosa. No pudo evitar sonreír tiernamente a la pelinegra.

-¡Sakura!.- grito desde la entrada.- te están esperando, ¡apúrate!

Un borrón rosa llego a la entrada de la puerta tomo la mano de su amiga, le sonrió con calidez a su madre y salió corriendo.

La señora Haruno no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño, su hija era una mala educada, debería de aprender los buenos modales de su amiga.

…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dos cuadras corrieron a todo lo que sus piernas les permitían correr.

Sakura por la fuerza que la caracterizaba y Hinata corrió por el estrés que sentía, por lo que estaba haciendo.

Se detuvieron cerca de una universidad, en una banca se sentaron y tomaron aire.

-No estoy muy segura de que esto sea lo correcto- Hinata tenía los ojos cerrados y apretaba sus manos.

-No permitiré que te acobardes - Sakura miro a su amiga con chispa en los ojos - no tiene nada de malo venir a ver a tu novio.

Hinata se mordió el labio y frunció el ceño.

-Le mentí a mi mama.- declaro con timidez.- le mentí a tu mama.- su voz se apagaba cada vez mas.- no acostumbro hacer este tipo de cosas, yo…

-¡Basta!.- la peli rosa se paro y la encaro.- Naruto te ha invitado por más de tres meses a que vinieras a verlo, casi no lo ves ya que él es universitario.- frunció el ceño.- tienen seis meses de novios y tu.- la señalo .- no haces nada por él.

Las lágrimas asomaron por el rostro de la pelinegra.

-Lo amo.- contesto en su defensa.- es solo que no acostumbro a mentir y salirme de mi casa con un pretexto como el de ir hacer tarea, me siento mal.

-De acuerdo. No te presionare mas, regresemos a tu casa y hagamos tarea.- miro en dirección a la universidad.- no creo que se decepcione más de lo normal.- se encogió los hombros.- sabe que tu eres incapaz de algo por él.

La pelinegra miro con asombro como Sakura regresaba a paso lento por el camino por donde llegaron, sus ojos aperlados miraron la universidad con nerviosismo.

_La batalla entre la conciencia vs el corazón se libraba en ella._

Cerró los ojos y suspiro, a ella llego esa sonrisa tan hermosa que la cautivo desde hace tantos años.

Y el corazón brinco y se acelero.

Sabía que Naruto se sorprendería si la veía ahí afuera esperándolo, lo vería reír y sus ojos resplandecer. Tal vez incluso hoy se animaría y le pediría un beso. Adoraba besarlo, pero era tan tímida que los besos eran tan contados. Le encantaba sentir como él, la pegaba cerca de su cuerpo, la envolvía con esos brazos y sentía la calidez de su aliento sobre su rostro. Y cuando sus labios se unían el beso era apasionado, entregado, se derretía y temblaba por completo. Era la sensación más gloriosa del mundo, aun así, demasiado tímida para besarlo cada vez que quería.

_Él valía mucho y lo sorprendería._

Abrió los ojos y se paró de la banca.

-¡Sakura apúrate llegaremos tarde!.- sus pasos se dirigieron a la entrada de la escuela.

La peli rosa corrió a encontrarla.

-Así se habla Hinata.- la festejo.- Hoy los sorprenderemos, deseó tanto ver a Sasuke-kun.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.

Llegaron tarde, el entrenamiento de futbol había acabado. No pudieron verlos practicar pero al menos estaban afuera de las instalaciones esperando a que salieran.

Hinata y Sakura los esperaban sentadas en unos columpios que había ahí, los alumnos comenzaron a salir y ellas empezaron a buscar a sus novios con las miradas.

Los jóvenes que pasaban les gritaban piropos.

-¿Por qué abra tanto escándalo afuera?.- Naruto se encamino a la salida curioso. Detrás de su amigo.

Sasuke al llegar a fuera se dio cuenta de que sus compañeros acorralaban a unas chicas. Frunció el ceño cuando vio la cabellera de color rosa y se encamino al lugar.

Naruto supo que Sasuke estaba molesto, ya que el rostro frio y sereno de su amigo estaba rojo. Y lo siguió para salvar a la damisela en apuros.

Quedo estático cuando Sasuke se abrió paso y saco a una peli rosa del grupo de chicos, se olvido de respirar cuando se dio cuenta que Sakura jalaba a una pelinegra y la ponía a salvo.

Los chicos que las acosaban dejaron de molestarlas.

Sakura comenzó a decirle muchas cosas a Sasuke, sin embargo Naruto seguía petrificado al verla ahí.

.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hinata supo que sorprendió mucho a su novio, ya que él la miraba sin creer que ella lo haya ido a buscar. Se armo de valor y rompió la distancia que los separaba con pasos firmes.

La mirada azul recorrió a la pelinegra, Hinata siempre era recatada al vestir, pero cualquier cosa que utilizara le quedaba genial. La blusa negra con un gato estampado la hacía sexi, una falda de mezclilla, ni muy larga ni muy corta y una sandalias, sencilla y sensual. Hinata era la inocencia hecha deseó. _Él quería…_

_Quería muchas cosas…_

Sonrió tontamente y cuando la tuvo a menos de dos pasos, su cuerpo se movió por voluntad propia para abrazarla y comenzar a dar vueltas con ella.

No podía evitar sentirse feliz, su pequeña había ido a buscarlo, eso significaba tanto para él.

Le mundo quedo olvidado y él dejo de marearla para abrazarla y querer fundirse en ella.

Hinata por su parte no pudo evitar sentirse sumamente dichosa. Había mentido y estaba arriesgándose, pero la dicha con la que esos ojos azules la miraban valía la pena.

-Un milagro dattebayo.- la deposito en el suelo y la siguió contemplando.

-Quería sorprenderte.

-Lo has conseguido.- recibió un golpe en la cabeza y volteo a ver a su amigo.- ¡demonios Sasuke!, háblame, no me golpees cada vez que quieras mi atención.

Sakura sonrió y se colgó del brazo del pelinegro.

-Eres un baka Naruto.- dijo la peli rosa.- me debes una cena, convencí a Hinata.

El rubio sonrió y abrazo a la pelinegra.

-Vámonos, no me gusta dar espectáculos.- Sasuke se encamino por una vereda donde iniciaba el bosque de Konoha.

Naruto y Hinata los siguieron a un distancia prudente, ellos caminaban tomados de la mano y apreciando el atardecer caer sobre los arboles. Para romper el silencio, Naruto comenzó a narrar el día y lo que había vivido en el entrenamiento. Se adentraron a una zona espectacular, donde el camino ya no estaba marcado, sin embargo ellos sabían que Sakura y Sasuke conocían a donde iban.

-Nos detendremos aquí.- señalo Sakura un matorral.- tenemos cosas de que hablar.- rio coquetamente a Sasuke.- ustedes, espérennos.

Ellos asintieron y se acomodaron de bajo de un gran árbol, dándoles la espalda a sus amigos.

-ya he hablado mucho de mí, cuéntame que has hecho Hinata.- le acaricio el cabello negro.

Ella estaba sentada alado de él recibiendo gustosa las caricias. Comenzó a juntar los dedos en señal de nerviosismo y tímidamente platico de la escuela, de su familia entre otras cosas. El tiempo pasó y escucharon ruidos extraños.

-Creo que Sakura le esta gruñendo a Sasuke.- comento como si nada Naruto.

Pero Hinata que no soportaba la violencia, se paró de donde estaba y se acerco a tratar de ayudar a su amiga. Naruto la siguió.

Los dos se pusieron rojos de vergüenza al darse cuenta de la escena que presenciaron, voltearon rápidamente y se encaminaron aun más legos de donde esos dos estaban. Aun así escuchaban los gritos y sonidos que hacían sus amigos.

Ambos estaban muy rojos y cuando sus miradas se encontraron, Hinata estuvo a punto de desmayarse, pero Naruto la sostuvo y la sentó sobre su rezago, acunándola suavemente.

La experiencia fue más devastadora para Hinata que para Naruto, ya que él había sido testigo en otras ocasiones de cómo su frio amigo, se convertía en una tormenta de fuego cuando Sakura estaba cerca de él.

Por otro lado Hinata no estaba acostumbrada a ver como su mejor amiga tenía un encuentro íntimo con su novio en medio del bosque. La imagen de ver a Sakura y Sasuke provoco en ella tantos sentimientos encontrados, sobre todo algo que no quería reconocer, pero que sintió, _excitación._

Sintió la suave caricia que Naruto le hacía en la cabeza, fue muy consciente del calor que él desprendía y del aroma que la envolvía, su cuerpo vibró y cuando alzo la mirada encontrándose con la de su novio supo que a él también le afecto la escena.

-Voy a besarte.- murmuro Naruto alzando el mentón de Hinata.

Ella se inclino más sobre él y dejo de pensar cuando sus labios se unieron en una mágica sintonía. Primero tímidamente, agarrando confianza el uno del otro, después con ansiedad, abriendo sus bocas para poder batallar íntimamente. El sabor de los dos los hizo gemir, siempre era así cuando ambos se besaban. El calor los inundaban y existían corrientes eléctricas por todo el cuerpo.

_La excitación los envolvió, la pasión se abrió camino y la cordura queda en el olvido. _

Él la recostó sobre la hierba sin dejar de besarla, ella se dejo llevar no podía controlar su cuerpo o tal vez no quería parar, deseaba sentir esa magia, ese calor, esa vibra que la hacía sentir viva.

La mano de su novio se coló por debajo de la blusa, Hinata simplemente emitió un gemido más profundo cuando él apretaba y masajeaba su seno.

_Por kami, todo se sentía tan bien._

Dejo de besarla para descender en una cadena de besos por cuello e ir a una zona que lo había mantenido despierto en muchas ocasiones. La blusa que estaba arriba de sus pechos revelaba un encaje de color negro que lo hizo contener el aliento y gruñir como si fuera un animal. Aun así bajo su rostro y retiro con los dientes la prenda quedando expuesto a su boca el montículo grande y un pezón rosado. Acaricio con su aliento el lugar a besar y después lo capturo, primero con la lengua, y succionó como si un bebe fuera.

Ella no pudo evitar agarrarse fuertemente de la hierba y hacer ruidos extraños, se atrevió a mirar como Naruto se alimentaba de ella, y la escena le provoco un fluido en sus partes íntimas.

A sus diecisiete años ella se había masturbado muy rara vez, y cuando lo hacía, lo hacía pensando en él. Pero la sensación de estos momentos era mucho mejor, y cuando sintió como él recorrió con su mano derecha sus muslos, se abrió más. Su cuerpo sentía una gran ansiedad de ser acariciado y no respondía a ella, simplemente el instinto de mujer la dominaba dejando que él hiciera lo que quiera, había estado controlándose por tanto tiempo, que ahora la razón quedo en el olvido.

Naruto no estaba tampoco en sus cabales, él tenía desde hace mucho tiempo fantasías guardadas sobre Hinata y en estos momentos al sentir como ella le permitía tocarla lo volvía loco de deseo.

No desaprovecharía la oportunidad, quería sentirla como mujer, sentir lo que era estar con ella, ser uno solo y con ese pensamiento decidió atacarla con todo el amor, el cariño y pasión que sentía por ella. Se acomodo mejor sobre ella para acariciarla, su mano llego al centro de la feminidad y gimió intensamente cuando noto que estaba mojada por él. Gruño y retiro la prenda, noto como Hinata era consciente de su intromisión pero no dejo que ella pensara, retiro su boca de sus pechos y la beso hipnotizándola de nuevo.

Un dedo se introdujo en ella, capturando la zona sensible y la fricción tierna de la caricia recibida la hizo quererlo todo, por lo que no conteniéndose lo abrazo, metió sus manos sobre la camisa de él y lo atrajo sintiendo los músculos tensarse cuando ella se retorcía bajo de él.

Las caricias recibidas aumentaban la temperatura, el calor insoportable y ellos lo querían todo, por lo que él retiro el dedo, teniendo lista ya otra parte de él para ocupar su lugar.

Capturo nuevamente el pezón rosado ahora del lado derecho y comenzó a pujar sobre el canal de Hinata. Ella se aferro a él sabiendo que estaban uniéndose, pero todo lo que deseaba era tenerlo adentro, la necesidad era demasiada, así que alzo las caderas y lo abrazo fuertemente, él termino por entrar, la incomodad de Hinata quedo rápidamente olvidada por que Naruto comenzó a embestirla fuertemente y eso le encantaba.

Salía y entraba, se sumergía con primicia, ellos gemían, y todo acabo. El orgasmo llego a ambos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura se acerco al lugar donde estaba Hinata y se encontró con una imagen muy comprometedora, la pelinegra estaba tratando de componerse la ropa, tenía el cabello lleno de ramitas verdes, sus labios rojos, sus ojos aperlados brillosos, parte de ella con polvo.

Luego clavo la mirada en Naruto quien no se encontraba mejor que ella, y que tenía una marca roja en el cuello de lo que parecía una mordida.

No pudo evitar sonreír, la incomodidad de la pareja era muy notoria.

-Vamos Hinata.- dijo sonriendo abiertamente la peli rosa.- hemos terminado con la tarea y nuestras madres nos mataran si llegamos tarde.

La pelinegra asintió y volteo a ver a su novio. Quien le sonrió alegremente y con amor en los ojos azules.

-Escápate mas seguido Hinata-chan.- recomendó Naruto

Ella asintió.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Fin.

Si lo se muy pero muy raro ¬¬,

Quejarse con mi imaginación, esta historia es para mi gran querida hermana, Jess, la cual siempre me anima, me aconseja y me soporta, y a la que le debo muchas actualizaciones.

Jess querida, espero haberte hecho feliz y que te haya gustado. Es un regalo muy raro pero con todo mi cariño, de tu hermanita. No estoy tratando de pervertirte ¬¬, estudiar es lo tuyo y sigue siendo mejor cada dia. Te quiero un mundo. Y mil gracias por siempre estar ahí.

Disculpen la tardanza de mis historias, lo haré todo a su tiempo, le debía esto a mi hermanita( desde febrero) y tenía que cumplir.

Mil gracias por leer.

Arriba el NARUHINA.!

Los quiere Aniyasha.


End file.
